The First Time
by jaistashu
Summary: A night shared between fem! America and male! England. Drabble/Practice


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia**

**This is my first attempt at writing smut in an actual solo lit format. I hope that I get better at it. If it is not too much trouble, please offer me feedback. Thank you for your time.**

**Summary:** A night shared between fem! America and male! England. Drabble/Practice.

* * *

><p>The First Time<p>

His piercing green eyes stared down at his prize with lust. A burning whiskey he had inhaled down his throat still burned his esophagus and stomach, but he did not care in the slightest. Even if his senses were dulled and his usual gentlemanly self was shoved aside, he had every intention of completely taking the woman that lie on his bed under him. The man's messy blonde bangs flopped around his face as he admired his woman's lightly tanned skin and blue eyes. With those incredible cerulean eyes, he thought, this woman could have the world at her slender feet. Despite his wavering sense and perverse thoughts, his jaw was firmly closed as he ran his thumb over his woman's flawless left cheek.

Her gaze was hard as her cheeks bloomed with red. Long ago, the man said he loved her and that he would do anything for her. At the time, she was confused and only recently had she realized that she wanted nothing more than to completely envelop this man's love in her arms. Yes, she wanted him more than she could say, but it took every ounce of her strength to hold back from shoving him off the bed.

He laughed a bit and his gracefully accented voice slurred, "Why are you glaring? You want this just as much as I do."

Her bottom lip trembled. His clothed, hardening member against her bare thigh made concentrating impossible. It was even more difficult to keep a leveled head when he began to run his hand over her well-endowed chest, causing her to shiver. With a bit of a smirk, he grabbed a hold of her shirt hem and lifted it above her head and off her. Quickly, she smacked her hands to their opposite shoulders to use her arms as chest coverings.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his fingers around her wrists. "Let yourself go, love," he purred and then brushed his lips against hers. Her glare softened at his sorry attempts at trying to calm her. Her eyes clamped shut and she tensed as he kissed messily down to her throat. Her thoughts swam throughout her mind, contradicting themselves until he kissed and sucked at the nape of her neck. Her eyes opened wide, accompanied by a startled gasp.

There was no way to avoid it, she realized, and there was no way that she was going to let her currently tipsy love be in charge. She forced the pair to flip over and she was now staring into his brilliant emerald eyes with her silky brown hair tickling his flushed cheeks. "Alright," She spoke as she unhooked her bra and stripped bare, "if we're doing this, we'll do this the right way."

There was a hint of confusion in his eyes, but that vanished as he was able to see her body. Quickly, she stripped him down as well, leaving kisses and love bites in various places along his chest and neck. Each time he tried to sit up and contribute, she would pin his shoulders back against the bed and command him to stay down. After the sixth or seventh time, he finally complied.

She tossed his boxers aside and gulped inaudibly at his erect member. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she loved this man with all of her heart. She also recalled that it was going to hurt terribly, but she will feel pleasure shortly after. Her eyes closed and she inhaled and exhaled for a few seconds before positioning herself over his shaft. She eased down, feeling the organ's tip fit at her entrance and let out a startled yelp as he thrusted up into her.

She breathed deeply as heat washed over her body, trying to cope with his thrusts. He gripped her hips and yanked down as he pounded up quickly. He grunted as she moaned and winced. The pain shot through her body with each thrust, but eventually morphed into sweet pleasure. The fire in her lower region burned and her moan caused him to go faster. Each prod contributed to the fire until it finally was released along with her moaning out his name. Shortly after, he thrusted in all the way and spilled his seed in her.

Their eyes met as they gulped down air and exhaled it out again. Sweat dripped down their bodies and their lips met for the last time that night.


End file.
